Breaking Barriers
by Lady Dex
Summary: Piccolo had a flame with a Saiyan six years earlier resulting in two children being born. Follow Piccolo and his daughter, Ember in her life starting from when she's six years old. T for language and suggestive themes in later chapters. OC x Goten


Ember flew beside her Dad, holding onto his hand for support as her flying was not very strong yet. "Daddy, am I going to make friends?" She asked him, looking towards his face for the answer. She went to school, yes. But she had no friends. She was a freak and she figured that her Dads friends would accept her as well. She just wanted to confirm it with him.

"Yes, Em." He told her calmly. She smiled at him and went back to focusing on getting to the World Martial Arts Tournament. They were close, she could tell because of all the cars that were slowly inching forward towards one direction. She was suddenly glad they were flying and not driving.

"Having friends must be nice." I thought out loud and looked sadly to the ground, but I still smiled slightly, knowing that I would soon know what it was like.

"We're almost there Em." He told me, noticing that I had suddenly started slowing down. "Are you getting tired?" He turned to face me slightly and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"No Daddy. I'm fine." He nodded and looked towards the stadium, that was now in sight. My eyes widened and I gasped slightly at the sight. He grinned and started descending.

We landed near a man that was sitting at a booth with papers in front of him. Piccolo instantly walked over to the man. He leant over the papers and wrote down Embers information, registering her.

"How many of your friends are here, Daddy?" She asked him, looking around to see different groups of people everywhere, trying to determine what people her dad would most likely be friends with.

"Probably most - if not all - of them." He muttered, looking around slightly before grabbing Embers hand and pulling her down the side walk, towards where he felt Goku's energy.

"Piccolo!" A dark haired man called from a few feet away, waving his hand high above the crowd. Ember smiled and started jumping a little with each step. They soon made it over to where the Z Fighters had assembled to catch up with each other.

"Hello, Goku." Piccolo grinned slightly at the man who had waved to him earlier.

"Daddy." Ember pulled at her dads hand, trying not to attract attention to herself. "Daaaaddy." She said a bit louder, glaring up at her dad. He looked down at her and she smiled. Piccolo picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and she let out a small squeaking noise.

"Hello." Goku directed his smile at her now. She blushed a faint pink and waved a little.

"H- Hello." She said, quietly. Goku laughed slightly. His eyes widened as he examined the girl.

"Piccolo! She looks like you! Only… She has a Saiyan tail." He pointed behind me as my tail flicked back and forth, nervously. She blushed a little more and grabbed her tail, holding it close to her.

"Goku, the tail is a long story. Don't ask." He growled.

"Did she come in a pod, like me?" He asked, studying her more. "No, she can't have. Where did you get her?" He asked, eyes wide as he continued to study the small girl. Piccolo growled.

"I didn't _find_ her anywhere." His eye twitched and she poked his face.

"Daddy?" She looked at his face. He was obviously getting angry. He turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and continued smiling cheekily for a few more minutes.

"Daddy…" Goku repeated quietly. "Wow Piccolo. I never would have guessed." Goku laughed and smiled at the girl, who timidly smiled back at him. "What's your name?"

"Ember Claire Katakana." She told him, simply. He smiled.

"Well, Ember. How would you like to meet my son? He's about your age." Goku grinned as she beamed, and he took it as a yes. "Okay, hold on I'll be right back." Goku walked away and started talking to a woman who had a small boy with her, they both had black hair as well.

"Daddy, who are your other friends?" She whispered, looking over to her dad as much as she could from his shoulder.

"Everyone you see in this group." His eyes scanned everyone, noticing that Vegeta was missing, along with someone else that should also be here.

"Wow Daddy, you sure have a lot of friends." Her eyes widened as she scanned all the faces.

There was the man from before, Goku. He had lack hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. His hair defied gravity and stood up in natural spikes. He had a very mature, yet childish presence about him.

There was a woman that had shoulder length blue hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a short red dress and that showed a little cleavage and she had bright red lip stick on. All and all she was very pretty and Ember smiled from where she was sitting.

The next person she examined was a short, elderly man that was trying to grab at the blue haired woman, who simply hit him once and dismissed him after that. He was wearing sunglasses and he had a semi-long beard and he wore a turtle shell on his back.

Then there was another black haired man, who had a few scars on his face and his hair was in a pony tail. He was standing near the blue haired woman as well and he seemed to be irritating her, but he didn't seem to particularly like bothering her, it was an accident.

Next she laid her eyes on a shorter man who had a small mane of lack hair on his head. He seemed very cheerful and liked by the group, as he was standing near the middle of it with a blonde.

The blonde woman didn't seem to e happy, but more or less indifferent to everyone. She talked casually with the shorter man and seemed as if she was waiting for things to get under way. With her she had a small girl, who she was holding in her arms.

They girl was also blonde, but had a face similar to the man who was standing beside them. She assumed the short man and blonde woman were her parents.

Standing close to herself and her father Ember noticed a man with three eyes and a small clown looking child. They were both as silent as her dad, but they kept smiling, or laughing slightly out of the blue, causing Ember to tilt her head at the odd behavior but she soon moved on to examining the next person.

He was standing near the woman Goku was talking to. He was about as tall as Goku and he had dark hair and brown eyes as well. He was smiling, his arms were crossed and he seemed over all happy. He turned and locked eyes with Ember, noticing she was staring at him. He smiled widely and waved to her dad. Piccolo waved half heartedly back at the boy.

Ember switched her gaze to the dark haired woman Goku has been talking to. Her hair was up in a bun and she was petite. She was at least a head shorted then Goku and she was very skinny. She was holding a small boy that looked like a miniature form of Goku.

Goku reached out and grabbed the boy then placed him on his shoulder, like Piccolo had done to Ember and walked back over to where he stood previously. The other boy that had been standing with the woman followed Goku.

"Ember, these are my sons." He smiled at me. "Gohan." He gestured to the taller one. "And Goten." He smiled and bounced the smaller boy that was on his shoulder slightly. Her face reddened as the two boys turned to look at her.

"H… Hello…" She muttered quieter then before, her face growing redder as Gohan stared at her with wide eyes. He looked between her and Piccolo, studying them.

"Spit it out Gohan." Piccolo said. Pursing his lips as Gohan opened his mouth, but soon closed it again. He was contemplating what to say.

"I thought… You were…" His face reddened slightly and he looked away. "Never mind, Mister Piccolo. She's your daughter, right?" He turned back to Ember and smiled at her. Piccolo simply nodded.

"Is she participating?" Goku asked him. Again he nodded and didn't speak.

"Hi." Goten whispered to Ember, leaning over slightly so he could whisper better, even though they were both fully aware the others could still hear them. She smiled at Goten.

"Hello." She grinned and almost fell off her dads shoulder. She quickly balanced herself and blushed slightly as Goten tried not to laugh. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wanna go find some lizards?" He asked her, her face immediately lit up and she beamed at him, he smiled back at her and jumped off his dads shoulder, Ember following. "We're going to find some lizards Dad! Be back in a bit!" He grinned and waved as he ran off.

"Wait! Goten! Your Mom told me to keep an eye on you!" Goku called after him, but the boy kept on running anyways. Ember hesitated, looked back to her dad but soon ran after Goten. Piccolo and Goku both sighed in unison and followed the two kids. Gohan shook his head and followed the two men.

Ember chased after Goten, who was running to a nearby mountain in search of lizards. "Goten! Wait up!" They heard Goku shout from behind them, causing both kids to laugh and run a little faster. Ember squealed happily and giggled when her dad caught up to her and picked her up. She grinned at him.

"Hi Daddy!" She smiled broadly and she smiled at her, shaking his head as Goku and Gohan both chased after Goten still. "Daddy, we're gonna find some lizards!" She smiled, still giggling slightly as her dad carried her, walking in the direction Goku, Gohan and Goten ran off in. They got closer and closer to the mountain and further and further away from the city. There were no more people around them any more and they were walking through a forest.

They heard Goten start laughing uncontrollably and Piccolo hurriedly walked to where the noise was coming from. Ember started laughing too when she saw Goku sitting in a river, a lizard on his head and his mouth full of water. Gohan stood at the bank of the water and Goten floated just above his fathers head. Goku slowly spat out the water and started laughing too.

They played around the river for awhile, Gohan and Piccolo sitting closer to the trees so that they would be far away from the splashing mud and water, and so that they could start catching up. Ember and Goten teamed up against Goku, who kept grabbing then and throwing them gently into the water a few feet in front of him.

After about an hour a short man with gravity defying black, spiked up hair landed in front of Piccolo and Gohan. Goku stopped playing with the two kids and looked at the man, smiling. A moment later a blue haired child landed beside the man.

"Geez Dad." He whined. "No need to leave me back there." He crossed his arms and glared at the black haired man. The man just glared back at the child and then sent his glare straight at Piccolo, who without missing a beat glared back.

"Daddy." Ember called, looking around the man to see her dads expression. She climbed out of the river and walked towards her dad, staying as far away from the new man as possible. She sat beside her dad, slowly and the man glared at her next. She flinched and looked to the ground.

"I need to talk to you." The man growled, gesturing to Piccolo. Piccolo got up and walked a little bit away. Ember, and everyone else, watched after them. She focused on hearing what they were saying.

"You raised her to be weak." She heard the short man growl.

"I raised her as a child should be raised." She heard her dad growl back. She could tell that the comment upset the man, who replied by growling. "I have trained her Vegeta." Piccolo sighed.

"What are you doing?" She heard the blue haired boys voice and she turned to look at him. She smiled at him.

"Listening." She noticed his eyes were the same colour as her hair.

"You shouldn't be." The boy growled, sounding like his father.

"What's your name?" She asked him, ignoring the angry tone of his voice.

"Frore Cado Breigh." He told her simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have had enough of this conversation, _girl_." His mouth twitched on the last word as he walked away.


End file.
